


Cheap Wine, Soft Lips

by deadcourf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern marauders au where remus is sirius’ first new year’s eve kiss!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Wine, Soft Lips

"What do you think, Moony? Do they suit me?" Sirius grinned, white teeth flashing beneath the large 2014 glasses he had propped on his nose.

Glittery and purple, he could hardly see through them, but they were part of a tradition. A tradition he and Remus began in year 10 when they decided it would be a fantastic way to drink cheap wine and kiss girls. That was also the year they decided maybe cheap wine and silly party favors weren't actually the key to a girl's heart.

Remus snorted at the sight of Sirius. "Those glasses get worse every year, don't they?"

"Worse? What do you mean  _worse_? If anything, they get better."

"And why is that?"

Sirius tapped his nose; the glasses fell down the bridge of his nose a few inches. "Because they make me look fabulous, you twat. Now let's start our party before the guests come. We don't want to look like amateurs for Christ's sake."

Their flat was on the top floor of the apartment building facing the waterfront, so of course the party was going to be held on the balcony. With the glittery surface of the water in front of them, New Year's Eve was a magical night. Remus had set up lights around the edge of the doorway that led to the balcony while Sirius had scrounged up some tasty snacks for their guests. Guests they would have to actually try to impress this year.

Yes, for once it wasn't just going to be the usual gang: Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. What was different about this year was that James had decided he was to bring his new girlfriend, Lily Evans. After three years of pining after the magnificent redhead, young and dapper Prongs had finally won over her heart. And Sirius was quite thrilled to have her coming over for their annual get-together.

On the contrary, however, he felt bittersweet about her coming. He wanted this night to be between the four of them;  _only_  the four of them, because it was going to be their last New Year's Eve together. Next year each of them would be at a different university. Who knows if they would have the time to stop by Remus and Sirius' flat - something they just bought over the summer - or if they would even want to bother stopping by. A lot can happen in a year, which was why Sirius tried as best he could to suppress the "bitter" end of the bittersweet taste on his playful tongue.

He would have to hold those emotions in until the new year, which, by the way, would be in less than four hours.

"When are the lads getting here?" Sirius asked for the third time. He kept glancing at the clock as well, hoping time would scoot forward just a bit. Friends and drinking were what made their New Year's Eve exciting. He couldn't handle all of this waiting around any longer.

"I told you two minutes ago," Remus shouted from his bedroom, "they'll get here when they get here."

"Clever," Sirius shouted back, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

Onto his chapped lips, that was. Where was his Chapstick?

"Moony," he began, "have you seen..."

_Bzzzt._

_"_ Nevermind!" he shouted as he ran to the door.

One flourish of a hand and several greetings later and the party had begun. James and Lily were holding hands by the couch with Remus sitting opposite them on the floor, glass of wine in hand. What a smart bastard. They were talking about whatever match was on earlier. By the look on Lily's face you might think they were talking about something else, but she seemed to be interested in the conversation. Bless her heart. James was very fond of his football.

Peter sat by his lonesome on the recliner off to the side. He was typing furiously on his phone, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Sirius could only imagine the trouble he was getting up to, the scoundrel. Maybe  _his_  date would show up later.

Then it would be everyone but Sirius and Remus without a pair of lips to kiss at midnight. The thought of that gave Sirius a knot in his stomach. How was it that after all this time, of all the girls they met, and all of the parties they've both had and attended, that neither he nor Remus had ever kissed a girl? It boggled the mind, but yet... it didn't. From his spot by the balcony railing, plastic cup filled with bitter booze in his hand, he watched Remus intently.

The way his Adam's apple bobbed when he tipped his head back in laughter. Or how, when he took a sip from his glass, his lips puckered just the slightest amount. The crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. The stubble in the nook between jaw and neck that his razor could never reach. The indiscernible chip in his left incisor that only Sirius knew about because he was the one responsible for it.

All of these things and more would make Remus the perfect candidate for a New Year's Eve kiss.  _For any girl, that is. Any girl would be - should be - honored to kiss those wonderful lips._

"Hey, Black! It's almost time for the countdown. Get over here, you git." James waved Sirius over to their group by the clock. He was a bit hesitant to leave the snacks and fairy lights; not one of them had taken a bite of his day-old chocolate chip cookies...

Nevertheless, Sirius slipped through the gap between the sliding glass door and the wall. As soon as he stepped into the room, the tension was tangible. James had his arm wrapped tightly around Lily. Peter was on...  _Skype? Was he really on Skype with... with a girl?_  And Remus was still sat there on the floor, one hand spread against the carpet, the other lazily holding his glass by his reddened lips.

One minute until the New Year.

"Well, are you going to sit down or just stand there awkwardly?" James chuckled.

"Seems like everyone is chalk-full of banter today," Sirius said as he plopped on the floor next to Remus. "Makes you wonder what's in the wine."

With his free hand, Remus nudged Sirius' shoulder. They both laughed at the gesture, but Sirius refrained from his usual counterattack: a tackle and a tickle on the carpet. For some reason tonight, touching Remus in any way, shape, or form left him speechless. The great Sirius Black, King of all Quips and Comebacks,  _speechless_. He feared how that would affect his reputation among the lads.

"Alright, here we go!" James bounced on the couch, Lily laughing into his chest. "Ten, nine, eight..."

_Seven, six, five, four..._

Suddenly Remus' lips were by Sirius' ear and the great Sirius Black couldn't breathe. He prematurely tasted the red wine on his flatmate's tongue.

_Three, two..._

His chin turned imperceptibly so as Remus caught the curve of his cheek with one palm. Their lips were surprisingly soft for two teenagers who had never touched another in such a way before. For a split second, Sirius feared what remark James would make, but that fear passed as quickly as it came. The whoops and hollers coming from that damned Potter's mouth were celebratory, not demeaning.

Because he just won the bet against Pettigrew that tonight was going to be the night of the first glorious kiss between their two best mates.


End file.
